gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Tomta1/archiwum/2
2 000 artykułów Heh, dzięki za wyróżnienie mego artu :P Gimme your all money! 14:43, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) GTA Wikia Noo i to są porządnie przygotowane artykuły o serii GTA :) a nie jakieś tam gta.net.pl. Szacun za włożoną pracę :). Lothar 22:45, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Rockstar Poland logo Daj swoje jako podstawową wersję :D ja tylko zapodałem pomysł, wykonanie było na odwal. Twoje logo lepsze i tak ma być! Kiniaq 13:13, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) Strona usera Tomta1, Ty wiesz o tym, że ja to wiem ? Tylko wolę ręcznie. Po prostu. To jak zmuszenie mohera do zaprzestania słuchania Radia Maryja. Gimme your all money! 18:22, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) Trafne argumenty Niezarejestrowany miał rację. Golfiarz może nam uciec do podstawionego uprzednio Greenwooda, w którym siedzą kolejni jego goryle. Wybacz, ale muszę przywrócić jego wersję. Gimme your all money! 10:04, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) To prawda. Nie pamiętam czy do Greenwooda, ale pamiętam, że raz przez mą nieuwagę cel uciekł, a po nim pozostał tylko napis "Misja nieudana" :P [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 10:53, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Tak, tak, to był Greenwood. Kiedyś zespawnował się za mną, jeszcze przed wejściem na teren klubu :|, a golfiarz począł dawać dyla :P Gimme your all money! 10:55, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Nie musisz. Po prostu przejdź tę misję, chyba że nie masz VC. Gimme your all money! 11:08, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Bonus w GTA III A jaki to bonus ? Gimme your all money! 11:20, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Dziwne. Czytałem to, a nie zauważyłem... Dzięki, lecz nie chce mi się robić trójki od nowa :)) Gimme your all money! 11:25, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Main.scm Co do tego pliku... Jak można go otworzyć? [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 11:26, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) zdublowana kategoryzacja Uważam, że Biznesy odwołują się do ogólnkowego tegoż pojęcia, jak i do sprecyzowanego (dana gra, w tym przypadku Szajs Siti), więc powinno to zostać pozostawione. Gimme your all money! 11:27, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Ta wiki nie działa poprawnie Tak jak w tytule. Co sie stało ? Gimme your all money! 12:25, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Teraz już jest to pytanie nieaktualne, lecz jeszcze jakieś 2 godz. temu, Wikia blokowała dostęp do tejże, twierdząc, że takowa jest nieprawidłowa, czy tam nie istnieje... Nie pamiętam. Czyli ja częściej od Ciebie tu zaglądam, skoro nie wiesz :P Gimme your all money! 13:10, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) U mnie było wszystko ok, a byłem w tym momencie. BTW, Tomta, czy ten Vice Builder działa też do GTA III? [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 14:39, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Formatowanie Nie, dzięki, ale nie potrzebuję tego z formatowaniem. Po prosty za dużo" ' " dałem pewno. Gimme your all money! 13:56, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Poprawianie Nie przesadzaj ;P W tej chwili, to ja z Krzysiem tworzę tę Wkię (wszyscy na Karaibach o.O). Gimme your all money! 16:26, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy strony głównej Tomta1, wybacz ale zmieniłeś nazwę strony na komunistę, czyli tylko to się opowiedziałeś za zmianą. Reszta nie wyraziła (w tym ja) jednoznacznej zgody. Ale lojalnie uprzedam: nic mi to nie przeszkadza. Nawet ta zmiana jest chyba na lepsze (dla Ciebie z pewnością :P). Gimme your all money! 17:04, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana nazwy strony głównej Tomta1, wybacz ale zmieniłeś nazwę strony na komunistę, czyli tylko to się opowiedziałeś za zmianą. Reszta nie wyraziła (w tym ja) jednoznacznej zgody. Ale lojalnie uprzedam: nic mi to nie przeszkadza. Nawet ta zmiana jest chyba na lepsze (dla Ciebie z pewnością :P). Gimme your all money! 17:04, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: uwagi o artykułach wszelakich Tomta1, przecież usuwam (Ryton Aide, Dispensary). Co do dzielnic: ok, zastosuję się, ale od noweg artu, bo trzeba uzupełnić biznesy w Chinatown i Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł. Gimme your all money! 07:14, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Groźba Nie wiem, czy przeczytałeś moją ripostę na forum. A więc tak: Gudyś skasował mi 2 razy pochwałę, jaką napisałem na dyskusji biznesów w GTA III, więc napisałem to ponownie, lecz już na forum, i zażartowałem z tego incydentu. Nic wielkiego. Jesteś coś za bardzo podejrzliwy ;P Na pewno masz ty wakacje ? Gimme your all money! 13:37, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, chyba po prostu poczekam, aż przestanie wylogowywać (wiem, że to dziwne, lecz mi to po jakimś czasie przechodzi). Sorry za te 80 %, w poprawianiu moich artykułów, robię dużo i w miarę szybko. Postaram się polepszyć jakość mych dzieł, ale cudów (a nawet zmian) nie obiecuję większych :P Gimme your all money! 13:56, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Mean Street Taxis W GTA: Vice City ? Obok Pizza Face, w Małej Hawanie. Przywracam poprzednią wersję, gdyż nie wiedziałeś o tej siedzibie i uznałeś, że są to tylko reklamy. Gimme your all money! 15:12, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Edycje Mam zasadnicze pytanie: jest jakieś wyjaśnienie, na to, że na stronie domowej (licząc z tym, co teraz piszę) mam 1693 edycje, a na użytkownia 1686 ? Gimme your all money! 10:24, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Po napisaniu powyższego olśniło mnie, i pogrzebałem na swej stronie. Podziałało ! Gimme your all money! 10:30, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Porzucone strony O jakie linki Ci chodzi ? Wcalę sobie nie kpię, mają linki. Gdzie występują, w jakiej grze, co sprzedają (jeśli wiadomo, oczywiście). Gimme your all money! 18:34, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam to, że na innych wikiach jest multum takich. Po za tym niektóre arty nie mogą być bardziej rozbudowane, bo nie ma o czym pisać. Gimme your all money! 18:40, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Już wiem. Można stworzyć w artach (np. w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł)biznesy, w bardzo skrupulatny, obejmujący wszystkie biznesy, sposób. A teraz schodzimy na ziemię. Komu się chce ? Gimme your all money! 18:43, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dublowanie kategorii E, tak zasuwasz że nie mogę za tobą nadążyć ! Sorry, jeśli coś spaprałem, lecz ja już nie wiem, jak się nazywam... ;P Gimme your all money! 20:26, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Ech, a Texel napisał mi kiedyś: Każdy art, który nie jest zapchany błędami ortograficznymi i stylistycznymi, i jest na temat jest dobry. I się stosuję :P Wiem, wkurzam wszystkich i samego siebie... Gimme your all money! 20:41, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ken Rosenberg Wystarczy to rozbudować. Gimme your all money! 20:29, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) Kolorki ;* Misiek (talk) 17:01, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Revert Tomta1, ja nie nadążałem, bo ten przygłup, to koleś z GTAsite, z forum. Na GG się dowiedział, ża mam tu konto i ruszył niszczyć w zawrotnym tempie. Serdecznie przepraszam za niego. Za szybki był. I już się nie sprzeczajmy więcej, OK ? ;PGimme your all money! 17:53, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Mi chodziło o całokształt naszych nieporozumień. Musisz być trochę bardziej wyrozumiały. Wiem, że jesteś cudotwórcą i znam twe zasługi dla Wiki tego narodu :P Ale calm down czasem. BTW, bez Ciebie i podobnych byłby tu bajzel.Gimme your all money! 18:02, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Chevrolet C10 1973 A A co ? Nie podobny tył ? Gimme your all money! 17:50, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) Sie musiało popsuć. Wystarczy, że sobie wpiszesz model (rocznik niekonicznie), tak krótsza wersja ma tył, jak w naszym Bobciu. Gimme your all money! 17:52, lip 31, 2010 (UTC)